Lágrimas de Lluvia
by Kamy4 GhostDreyar
Summary: Cuando las lágrimas se confunden con la lluvia, transmiten un torrencial de emociones. Hay diferentes tipos de lágrimas, eso Juvia Loxar lo sabe muy bien. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar. Del Foro GJM"
1. Lágrimas de amor

Disclaimer: **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos."**

Éste es mi primer drabble. Está dedicado al hecho: Asesinato. Estoy muy contenta de poder participar en el reto de mes de apreciación: Juvia Loxar. ;)

 **Hecho: Asesinato**

Rated: K+

Género: Humor

Emoción: Ternura.

 **...**

 **Lágrimas de amor**

Una chica de hermoso pelo azulado paseaba por las mojadas calles de la ciudad de Magnolia. Se podía sentir el chapoteo de las botas de la mujer que caminaba por las calles y el tintineo que hacía la lluvia al repicar con los suelos de piedra.

A la chica le encantaban los días lluviosos y le ayudaban a relajarse y a pensar. Estábamos hablando de la famosa maga Juvia Loxar de Fairy Tail.

Qué hacía en esas horas fuera de su casa era un completo misterio.

La chica se paró delante de una puerta y levantó el puño, del cual resbalaban grandes gotas de agua a causa de la lluvia, y con sus nudillos llamó a la puerta.

-Gray-La chica llamó pero no hubo respuesta.

Después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos el mago del hielo de Fairy Tail se comportaba de una forma muy extraña. Algo había visto mientras luchaban contra los dragones y ésas criaturas metálicas que lo había trastocado.

Volvió a llamar pero siguió sin obtener respuesta y, como no quería volver a esperar por ver a su amado mago del hielo, empujó suavemente la puerta hacia delante para entrar en su dormitorio.

La habitación estaba muy oscura, pero tenía la sensación que él se encontraba allí. Lo sabía. Su corazón latía ferozmente cada vez que lo sentía más cercano. No era un secreto que lo amaba con pasión aunque nunca le había correspondido y, a decir verdad, no sabía si nunca lo haría.

-Gray-la maga del agua lo volvió a llamar con un suspiro.

Habían pasado muchas situaciones juntos. _Phantom Lord, Isla Tenrou..._

Buscó a las palpentas la luz del dormitorio para poder ver mejor. Poco tiempo después, la encontró la encendió.

La luz invadió el lugar y Juvia tuvo que cerrar los ojos, ya que llevaba bastante tiempo a las oscuras. Pero la pobre mujer hubiera deseado mantenerlos cerrados.

Cuando los abrió se topó con una imagen horrible.

Gray yacía innerte en un charco de sangre en el suelo de la habitación.

La maga del agua cayó de rodillas al lado de su amado y sus amargas lágrimas se confundieron con las gotas de lluvia que aún resbalaban por su blanca piel.

-¿Pero quién le haría daño a un miembro de Fairy Tail?-Juvia se dijo entre sollozos.

Se quedó allí de rodillas con la cabeza de Gray en su falda, acariciando su suave cabello negro.

Juvia lo miró con esos hermosos ojos azules, ahora aguados, porqué había perdido el amor de su vida.

No se pensó ni dos veces en besar con ternura los labios fríos del hombre que amaba.

-Nunca sabré si me amabas.-Juvia pensó dolida y con una espina clavada profundamente en su corazón.-Pero voy a luchar por ti y vengaré tu muerte.-Juvia dijo y puso su frente contra la del chico que yacía a sus pies.

-Fairy Tail no lo perdonará.-Juvia dijo apretando lis puños y cerrando los ojos para evitar que salieran más lágrimas de amor.

...

 **Conteo de palabras: 498**

 **No olviden dejar algún comentario siempre són muy apreciados. nsn**


	2. Lágrimas de felicidad

**Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos."**

Éste es mi segundo drabble. Está dedicado a rated: K+. Estoy muy contenta de poder participar en el reto de mes de apreciación: Juvia Loxar. ;)

Hecho: Asesinato

 **Rated: K+**

Género: Humor

Emoción: Ternura.

...

 **Lágrimas de felicidad**

Juvia se levantó muy contenta de su cama con una sola idea en su mente: hacer feliz a su Gray-sama.

-¡Hoy voy a demostrar mi amor por Gray-sama!-Juvia gritó emocionada.

Juvia Loxar se puso un vestido lindo para ir hacia el gremio y peinó detenidanente su cabello. Su vestido era blanco y azul, colores que la afavorecían mucho. Cuando terminó de arreglarse pensó que es lo que más le gustaría a su amado mago.

-¡Ya sé que es lo que voy a hacer!-dijo en voz alta.-¡Una tarta hecha por mí!-sonrió con entusiasmo.

Juvia cogió todos los ingredientes, para hacer una tarta de chocolate con nata y fresas. Se pasó toda la mañana haciéndola.

En el gremio...

-¿No crees que es un poco raro que Juvia no esté espiando a su 'Gray-sama'?-Lucy preguntó a sus amigos.

-Por dios, esto es un alivio.-Gray suspiró, pero por una parte estaba mosqueado. -Dónde cojones estará...¿estará con Lyon?-Gray se preguntó enojado.

En ése momento Juvia entró por las puertas del gremio con un paquete entre las manos. Gray se puso de mal humor en frente de ella.

-¿Dónde has estado?-Gray preguntó.

-Juvia quería hacer un regalo para ti.-Le entregó la tarta.

Gray se quedó sin habla cuando vio que no había aparecido, ya que estaba haciendo la tarta por él.

-Juvia...no sé que decir.-Gray empezó. Se sentía un poco culpable por pensar que su compañera estuviera con otra persona.

En cierta manera, que no estuviera con Lyon lo hacía immensamente feliz, aunque no quería reconocerlo.

Juvia empezó a llorar de felicidad.

-¿Espera por que lloras, Juvia?-Gray preguntó alarmado.

-Porqué he conseguido hacerte feliz.-Juvia simplemente dijo.

 **Conteo de palabras: 273**


	3. Lágrimas de risa

**Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos."**

Éste es mi tercer drabble. Está dedicado a género: Humor. Estoy muy contenta de poder participar en el reto de mes de apreciación: Juvia Loxar. ;)

Hecho: Asesinato

Rated: K+

 **Género: Humor**

Emoción: Ternura.

...

 **Lágrimas de risa**

Todo el gremio estaba muy asustado. Los miembros de Fairy Tail no se esperaban que la tormenta que los amenazaba, al otro lado de las puertas del gremio, fuera tan potente.

Todos estaban juntos dentro del gremio apelotonados esperando a que Juvia volviera. Juvia Loxar había ido a investigar que eran ésas lluvias tan fuertes, pero hacía más de una hora que había que no sabían nada de ella.

Numerosas gotas de lluvia golpeaban el tejado, como si quisieran romperlo.

El gremio seguía con su bullicio, a pesar de que las barandillas de las ventanas de madera golpeban con fuerza los cristales, a causa del viento que soplaba muy fuerte.

Wendy era la chica más asustada, junto con Azuka, y no paraba de abrazar a Charle con fuerza.

-Wendy me estás ahogando…-se quejaba la gatita blanca.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron de golpe y apareció una persona encapuchada, toda empapada por la lluvia de la tormenta. La gente, que aunque estaban asustados por la tempestad de tal magnitud, no dejaban de ser ruidosos. Sin embargo, se quedaron callados ante el visitante.

La persona se quitó la capucha y dejó ver el rostro de una hermosa mujer de pelo azulado.

-Juvia a vuelto. ¿Por qué estan tan muertos de miedo? No soy un fantasma-dijo intentando coontrolar con su mano la risa que se le quería escapar por momentos.

Los magos de Fairy Tail suspiraron de alivio, cuando vieron quien era la persona que entró en el gremio. –¿Por qué se tardó tanto?-se preguntaron con temor, algunos.

Un chico ,que llevaba poca ropa puesta , se acercó a la chica que regresó al gremio.

-¿Has encontrado una solución para la tormenta, Juvia?-dijo Gray cuando fue a saludarla.

-No, tendremos que esperar a que se calme. Por entonces, se me ha ocurrido una gran idea. Juvia cogió una pelicula pasar el tiempo.-dijo la maga del agua con una tierna sonrisa.

-¡Yoshi!-Natsu exclamó alzando su puño en el aire.-Vamos todos a verla. –Todos asintieron.

Juvia y Gray cogieron el proyector y metieron el DVD. La película se llamaba "Scary Movy.

-Lo que faltaba. Juvia, por qué de todas las películas tenías que escoger una de terror?-Gray preguntó.

Juvia sólo se encogió de hombros.

Gray suspiró y encendió el proyector.

La película, que supuestamente era de terror era tan patética que hasta hacía reír a todo el mundo.

Juvia no paraba de sacar lágrimas de risa por sus ojos azulados.

-La verdad es que Fairy Tail nunca está deprimido por mucho tiempo.-Juvia pensó con una sonrisa.-Sabía que esta película ayudaría a levantar el buen humor.-Juvia pensó.

…

 **Conteo de palabras: 436**


	4. Lágrimas de alivio

**Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos."**

Éste es mi cuarto y último drabble. Está dedicado a género: Humor. Estoy muy contenta de poder participar en el reto de mes de apreciación: Juvia Loxar. ;)

Hecho: Asesinato

Rated: K+

Género: Humor

 **Emoción: Ternura**

...

 **Lágrimas de alivio**

Juvia pensó en todos aquellos buenos recuerdos que había guardado en su corazón. _La tarta hecha con todo su amor para Gray, el momento tan gracioso que tuvo con sus compañeros de gremio cuando vieron la película tan patética de "Scary Movie"..._

La lluvia seguía repicando en el techo y Juvia seguía abrazada con el innerte Gray.

-Cómo desearía escuchar tu corazón de nuevo.-susurró Juvia.

Era lo que más hubiera deseado en el mundo. Incluso, hubiera dado la vida por él, aunque eso ya no importaba. Lloró otra vez, y sus lágrimas borraron las pequeñas gotas de agua que aún permanecía en su ropa.

-Por qué tenías que ser tú, Gray. Juvia te amaba, pero tú jamás me correspondiste.-Juvia Loxar dijo adolorida.

Acarició su pelo de nuevo y luego bajó dos dedos por el cuello y la yugular, para volver a palpar con ternura ésa piel que le derretía su corazón de ternura y amor. Sin embargo, los retiró rápidamente ya que no se acostumbraba a notarla tan fría.

-Debería ser fuerte...por tí, sin embargo yo quiero seguir siempre a tu lado.-Juvia sonrió cuando dijo eso.

Lágrimas siguieron rodando por sus hermosas mejillas y se estrellaban contra el suelo.

-Entonces esto es una despedida también.-La maga del agua añadió en su monólogo.

Juvia vio el cuchillo con el que Gray fue apuñalado y se lo puso sobre su pecho.

-Juvia siempre tiene que estar con su Gray-sama.

Juvia Loxar cerró lentamente los ojos y sintió el frío del metal sobre la piel de su desnudo pecho.-El frío de la muerte.-Juvia se dijo a sí misma y con eso se suicidó.

Juvia Loxar cayó con su rostro en el pecho de Gray, murió con una sonrisa cálida en los labios.

La lluvia no dejó de caer, quizá lloraba por los dos amados. Eran lágrimas de lluvia.

-¡CORTEEEN!-un chico pelirosado exclamó.

Gray y Juvia se levantaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿No lo hemos hecho bien?-los dos preguntaron.

-Estuvo genial. Fairy Tail ganará mucho dinero con la escena.-Natsu dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Gracias a dios.-Juvia dijo con lágrimas de alivio.-No quiero volver a repetir la escena nunca más.

 **Conteo de palabras: 360**


End file.
